At present, in the hub manufacturing and spraying field, due to more and more differentiated products, hubs have many shapes and many small batches; only one kind of coating can be simultaneously sprayed in the traditional hub powder spraying line, and a powder room needs to be cleaned thoroughly when the powder coating is replaced, so that powder is easily polluted, the recovered powder cannot be reused and the production efficiency of equipment is low; in addition, because the optimal powder spraying parameters required for spraying different hubs with the same powder are different, spraying with the same parameter inevitably results in non-uniform thickness of the powder and influences the product quality. Therefore, a new hub powder spraying technology is urgently needed to realize mixed-line flexible production of differentiated products, thereby avoiding frequently replacing powder to cause powder pollution and in-process and simultaneously avoiding frequently adjusting the powder spraying parameter to influence product stability and equipment efficiency.